1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer and, more particularly, to a portable computer with a status reminder apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, notebooks are usually used in business. But since the efficiencies of portable computers have been improved, portable computers gradually replace desktop computers to be office computers, and even many consumers begin to use notebooks as entertainment devices for seeing a movie, listening to music, playing computer games, or playing online games.
Due to the large market of the computer games and the tendency that the notebook computers supersede desktop computers, many computer companies begin to produce notebook computers dedicated for playing computer games. They are provided with the latest Central Process Unit (CPU), the intermediate or advanced graphics card, and sufficient memory. In addition, some computer companies also produce wide screen notebooks to let users enjoy excellent visual effects when playing games.
FIG. 1 is the schematic diagrams showing a user playing computer games on a conventional notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1, generally speaking, when a user plays a computer game on a computer 100, the display 110 would be in full screen mode to make users have a real visual effect. However, when the display 110 is in full screen mode, the taskbar at the bottom of the display cannot be displayed. For instance, when the notebook computer is under a normal operation, various information such as time, email-receiving status, or instant message of an instant-message application program is shown at the bottom of the display 110. When playing computer games, users may neglect the playing time, an important e-mail, or the timeliness of a new message because they cannot see the information originally shown at the bottom of the display 110.